Gruntilda's Debut
by TK n Happy Ness
Summary: A day at the beach turns disasterous when Gruntilda goes after Yoshette in a case of mistaken identity


Gruntilda's Debut  
(at least in Crystal Ken and Yoshette's World)  
  
One day, Banjo and Kazooie were relaxing on the beach with Tooty,  
their friend, Bottles, and the mysterious shaman, Mumbo Jumbo.  
  
Mumbo: Banjo and filthy-feathered one defeated Grunty. What will  
you do now?   
  
Banjo: Gruntilda said she'd be back, but how could she get Klungo to  
lift that huge rock off of her?   
  
*Near Spiral Mountain, Klungo is still trying to get that huge rock  
of Gruntilda*   
  
Grunty: Stand back Klungo, I won't pout. I'll use my spells and blow  
that rock out.   
  
*She manages to get the rock off her, and hurries towards her lair, and to her crystal ball*  
  
Grunty: Ugly bear and bird will pay. My revenge begins today. Once I  
get Tooty back, I'll give their butts a whack.   
  
*Dingpot is worried that he'll have to work for Gruntilda again*  
  
Grunty: Dingpot, you stupid fool! Why are you here keeping your  
cool?! I need you to find Tooty, so I can finally steal her beauty.  
  
Dingpot: *thinking* If Grunty wants Tooty again, I'll find someone that looks  
like her and say that it's Tooty in disguise.   
  
Grunty: Come on, you stupid pot! Or in Bubblegloop Swamp you'll rot.   
  
Dingpot: She is in disguise in a world not far from here. Here is what  
she looks like. *Dingpot shows Grunty a pic of Yoshette, who looks a  
lot like Tooty.   
  
Grunty: You're mine now Tooty, my plans never fail. Soon I'll cut off  
your pig-tails! Come here broomstick, I need you fast! Soon I'll be  
beautiful, and Tooty won't last. Klungo, unhitch the Rusty Bucket ship.  
We will be taking a little trip.  
  
*Meanwhile, in Crystal Ken's and Yoshette's World, Ken and his  
friends are relaxing on the beach*  
  
Yoshida: This is the life. No bad guys to pester us, and we finally get  
the break we deserved.   
  
Yoshella: What about it? I like action. This peaceful life stinks.   
  
*Suddenly, oily water washes up on the beach*  
  
Yoshina: Something's not right here, guys. Where did this oily water  
come from? There are no ships out there, and it's not mud.   
  
Grunty: Klungo, I'll be chasing after Tooty. You keep an eye on my  
booty. If my machine gets damaged, I'll be in a fit. And you definitely  
don't want to see it.   
  
*Grunty leaves on her new broomstick, since the Jinjos destroyed her  
last one in Banjo-Kazooie. On the beach, Yoshira notices something on   
the water really far off and heading for land real fast*   
  
Yoshira: Guys, is it me, or do you see a ship off the beach?   
  
Yoshio: I see it too. But that's not all I see. Look!  
  
Yoshiha: Who the heck is that? We haven't seen a person like her  
before.   
  
*Meanwhile, back on the beach where Banjo, Kazooie and Tooty  
were, Mumbo runs towards them in a panic*  
  
Banjo: What's wrong, Mumbo?   
  
Mumbo: Ugly witch escaped from rock and is headed towards a world  
populated by mushrooms and multicolored dinosaurs.   
  
Tooty: I thought she was trapped under there. Now she's going to  
come after me again.   
  
Mumbo: No. Grunty's cauldron tricked her into thinking that you were  
in disguise in another world.  
  
Banjo: Okay then. There's only one world that has both mushrooms and  
dinosaurs living there. Crystal Ken's and Yoshette's World, and I think  
I know what happened. Dingpot tricked Gruntilda into thinking  
Yoshette was really Tooty in disguise, so she left and went there.   
  
Bottles: Well, I think Banjo's right, because the Rusty Bucket is gone,  
and so is that ugly machine.   
  
Kazooie: How do you know that's where Gruntilda went, Banjo?   
  
Banjo: Well, I was on Timber's Island, battling against Wizpig with  
Diddy, Conker, and TipTup, and Diddy tricked him into going  
there. That's when we met Yoshette, the queen, and her friends.   
  
Tooty: Banjo, I think you totally lost us.   
  
Banjo: Well, let's just say if Gruntilda finds out that Yoshette's not  
you, she'll come back looking for you. Until we trap her under that  
rock again, she'll terrorize the entire world.   
  
Mumbo: Mumbo transport you there. I will find witch's good sister,  
Brentilda, and will send her to help you.   
  
Tooty: Banjo, you said that we'd go on an adventure. You owe me.   
  
Banjo: Okay then. The three of us are in this together.  
  
*Mumbo raises his wand, and transports them to Crystal Ken's and  
Yoshette's World. They start looking for Yoshette and the others.   
All of them are on the beach, except for Yoshette, who is shopping   
in Mushroom Kingdom*   
  
Grunty: There she is, that girl named Tooty. She better be ready,  
cause I'm stealing her beauty.   
  
Yoshette: What the heck? Who is that?   
  
Grunty: All right then, you're coming with me. When I'm finished with  
you, you'll be as green as me.  
  
Yoshette: News flash, I am green. And who are you anyway? *she   
questions Grunty while being carried off by her*   
  
Grunty: Don't play dumb, you know who I am. Don't start that or you'll  
be glazed ham.   
  
Yoshette: Let's get a few things straight. One, Wizpig's a ham, and  
two, I glazed him myself, so you don't know who you're dealing with.   
  
Grunty: Oh really, you stupid girl. Then let's see if you can give me a  
whirl.   
  
*Yoshette grabs her locket and holds it out*  
  
Yoshette: Yoshette's Cosmic Power!  
  
*She transforms into Sailor Yoshette unnoticed while Grunty is on   
her way back to the Rusty Bucket, when she notices that Koopa's   
Keep is empty. She decides that if this girl she has wasn't Tooty,   
she'd have a little fun with her*  
  
Grunty: Klungo, move the ship to the north. I've found a place that  
could settle us both.  
  
Klungo: Yesss Missstresssss.  
  
*On the beach, Ken is worried about Yoshette*   
  
Ken: You know what guys. Yoshette is usually late, but this is beyond  
late. I think something's wrong. She's never this late, without a good  
reason.   
  
Yoshina: Well. she sometimes acts like a total meat-ball head.   
  
Yoshida: Yoshina, you think she's a ditz just because she's leader, and  
you're not.   
  
*Yoshida and Yoshina start going at each other*  
  
Ken: That's it. While you two go at it, I'm gonna find Yoshette.  
*runs off to find Yoshette*  
  
Yoshima: Ken wait. Look at Koopa's Keep.   
  
*The face changes to Gruntilda's ugly mug*  
  
Ken: Something's up, and I have a bad feeling Yoshette's in trouble.  
See you guys later.   
  
*He transforms into Tuxedo Ken and runs off to the now-transformed  
into Grunty's Keep*  
  
Grunty: What the heck, this cannot be. You're not that girl Tooty.  
  
Sailor Yoshette: Well duh, you old hag! Now let me go, or I'll blast  
you to dust. I am Sailor Yoshette, the champion of justice. On behalf  
of this world, I will right wrongs, and triumph over evil, and you're  
the ugliest evil to hit this world.   
  
Grunty: What? How dare you, you little girl. Now you're the one who's  
taking a whirl.   
  
*She casts a spell to trap Sailor Yoshette in a whirlwind*   
  
Sailor Yoshette: Someone help me! She's too strong!   
  
*A rose flies at Gruntilda's hands*  
  
Grunty: Who the heck might you be? I'm having fun with her, can't you  
see?   
  
Tuxedo Ken: I am Tuxedo Ken, protector of Sailor Yoshette and the  
other Sailor Yoshies. You abused the protector of this world. This  
will not be permitted. I challenge you.   
  
*Gruntilda takes her spell off Sailor Yoshette and tries to use it on  
Tuxedo Ken*  
  
Tuxedo Ken: Now Sailor Yoshette!   
  
Sailor Yoshette: Right. Yoshette's Spiral Heart Attack! *Gruntilda  
escapes before the attack hits her*   
  
Grunty: Ha ha ha, you can't hurt me. I'll be waiting here, and when  
you see me, I'll be as beautiful as can be.  
  
*Sailor Yoshette and Tuxedo Ken go back to the others, where  
three people were waiting*   
  
Ken: Banjo, what are you doing here?   
  
Banjo: We're here to try and trap Gruntilda under the rock again.   
  
Yoshette: Again? And does Gruntilda have a pointed hat?   
  
Tooty: Gruntilda kidnapped me, and in the battle against her, Banjo  
and Kazooie trapped her under a rock. But she escaped, and I heard a  
rumor that Dingpot told her to come after you.   
  
Yoshette: Banjo, who are your friends?   
  
Banjo: In my backpack is Kazooie, a Red-Crested Breegull, and this is my sister, Tooty.   
  
Yoshelle: Welcome to Crystal Ken's and Yoshette's World. We'll help  
you until Gruntilda's under that rock again. *They all agree to be  
friends, and to stop Gruntilda*  
  
The End 


End file.
